UnE nOuVeLlE iNaTtEnDuE !
by Catou
Summary: Aragorn et Éomer vont chez Faramir, là, ils découvrent une nouvelle inattendue !!! Je ne peux pas en dire plus...Mais, liser là, ca vaut le coup !!!!!! :D
1. Default Chapter

Salut, c'est Catou. Je me risque à faire une histoire moins drôle mais se rapprochant plus de l'univers du seigneur des anneaux, bien que les personnages ne m'appartienne pas ! :'( !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cette histoire se passe 2 ans environ après la guerre de l'anneau.  
  
On est dans le château du Gondor où Aragorn est assied sur son trône, cela faisait une semaine qu'Arwen était parti chez son père (yay!) et il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il se sentait seul et il avait besoin de voir ses amis. Malheureusement, Légolas et Gimli étaient partis prendre des vacances Isengard, qui, maintenant était au main des Ents. Ils l'avaient inviter mais il ne pouvait se résigner à quitter le pays de Gondor.  
  
Soudain, cherchant un compagnon qui pourrait venir en Gondor pour lui tenir compagnie, il pensa à Éomer qui lui aussi devait se sentire seul depuis que sa petite s?ur était retourner auprès de Faramir.  
  
Il lui envoya donc un messager pour l'inviter à venir passer le reste de la semaine à Minas Tirith.  
  
2 jours plus tard, la réponse lui vint lui disant qu'Éomer acceptait avec joie son invitation. Et, le lendemain, alors qu'Aragorn était à deux doigts de s'endormire dans son trône, un serviteur entra dans la salle et lui dit qu'un homme se faisant nommer Éomer demandait à le voir.  
  
Aragorn : Bon, il est arriver, laisser le entrer.  
  
Le serviteur parti sur ces mots et, quelques minutes plus tard, Éomer entra.  
  
Éomer : Bonjour mon ami, j'espère que ce n'est pas un problème qui vous a mener à m'inviter.  
  
Aragorn : Ho non mon ami, je me sentait un peu seule et, du coup, j'ai penser que vous deviez ressentire la même chose, c'est pourquoi, je vous ai inviter. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas dérangez...  
  
Éomer : Ho non, à vraie dire, j'avais le projet de me rendre chez ma s?ur quand j'ai reçus le message, cela fait près de 10 mois que je ne l'ai pas vue. Je voulais t' inviter à m'accompagner. Si tu le veux bien, bien sûre...  
  
Aragorn : J'en serait enchanter, j'ai vue Faramir quelque fois lors des conseilles d'état mais je n'ai pas revue Éowyn et je dois dire que je serais heureux de t'y accompagner. Éomer : Très bien, alors, que dirais-tu de partire dès demain?  
  
Aragorn : D'accore, mais, il va falloir me trouver un remplaçant...Je ne veux pas laisser mon pays dans les mains de n'importe qui, il me faut quelqu'un de confiance.  
  
Éomer : Que dirais-tu de Gandalf le blanc ? Loin de moi l'idée de choisir pour toi, mais, il ne nous reste peut de temps et beaucoup à faire. Et, je crois que Gandalf est un homme de confiance, apte à prendre les commendes du Gondor en l'absence de son souverain.  
  
Aragorn : Tu as parler sagement comme toujours mon ami, je vais suivre tes conseils, je vais envoyer un messager dès maintenant le chercher. Cependant, je n'ai aucune idée d'où il se trouve. Ce sera au messager de le trouver ! Il avait assez perdu de temps, et, il était bien décider de ne plus se préoccuper de rien d'autre que des préparatifs de son voyage.  
  
Vers 10 heurs environ, les deux rois étaient fin-près à partire pour l'Ithilien.  
  
Tout deux monter sur des montures forte et puissante, armes et provisions à la main, ils ne craignaient plus rien.  
  
Aragorn était heureux de quitter enfin son royaume et toute les responsabilités qui l'accablait. Il aimait la vit de château, mais, ses habitudes de rôdeur reprenne parfois le dessus et, il ne refuse jamais de partire à l'aventure comme il l'avait si souvent fait autrefois.  
  
-à suivre  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Voilà, j'ai fini mon premier chapitre, là, je viens de me rendre compte que je suis submerger par mes fan fiction, j'en ai 4, alors, pardonner moi s'il y en a que j'ai un peu ''abandonner''. Si vous voulez que je continus telle fic, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire, et, je vais faire un effort pour les continuer. Pour vous aidez, je vais vous faire une liste des fics que j'ai fait :  
  
Une journée à la piscine de Faramir L'alliance La super remise des oscars La nouvelle inattendue  
  
Note : Je vais les continuer c'est sure, cependant, je ne sais pas quand ! Bon, en parlant de cette fic là, j'aimerais ca savoir comment vous l'avez trouver. C'est la première fois que je fais une fic de ce genre là, et, j'adore ca ! Mais, je ne sais pas comment vous vous la trouver, c'est pourquoi, j'aimerais que vous m'exprimiez vos opinions. Comme vous le savez sûrement, je ne suis pas douer sur ce qui est des fautes, alors, il se peut qu'il y en ait quelques une, je fais mon possible pour les corriger, mais, on est pas tous parfait, alors, je vous demanderais s'il vous plaît de ne pas trop me juger sur les fautes mais plus sur la composition.  
  
En espérant que vous l'avez apprécier,  
  
Catou 


	2. La femme du Lac

J'AI CORRIGER SE CHAPITRE....J'AI RAJOUTER DES TRUCS, J'EN AI ENLEVER, J'EN AI SPÉCIFIER, JEN AI CORRIGER....TOUT CA POUR VOUS ! Je suis fine ! Alors, je vous invite à le relire...Et, si vous ne voulez pas relire ma fic, allez au moins lire le petit mot que je vous ai écrie à la fin... MERCI !  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Me revoilà ! Là, j'ai vraiment rien a foutre alors, je vais faire ce chapitre, en espérant que le premier vous a plus...même si je n'ai reçus que deux reviews :'( Ha! et au fait, merci à Joanie et a Cybelia pour leur reviews (si j'ai fait des fautes dans vos noms, je m'en excuse !)! Bon, maintenant, repartons dans l'univers magique et super cool de Tolkien, plus précisément au Gondor (j'adore ce pays (plus précisément, les hommes du Gondor))....  
  
&@/&@/&@/&@/&@/&@/&@/&@/&@/&@/&@/&@/&@/&@/&@/&@/&@/&@/&@/&@/&@/  
  
Il était midi environ, nos deux roi étaient rendu à leur 4e et, dernière journée de chevauchée. Nos deux voyageur décidèrent de faire une pose pour se laver. Ils étaient maintenant rendu en Ittiliens (je ne sais pas si j'ai fait des fautes ou, si c'est bien le pays de Faramir mais bon, on sen fou, et, paresse me guidant, je ne vais pas aller vérifier) mais, ne voulurent pas aller voir Éowyn sans prendre avant un bon p'tit bain! (dsl, je voulais vraiment qu'ils prennent un bain! Ca va être drôle!) C'est pourquoi, Aragorn et Éomer se rendirent à un étant pour s'y déshydrater et, se décrotter pour ne pas puer !  
  
Éomer était dé jas dans l'eau sauf que..  
  
Éomer : Aller, qu'est-ce que tu attends ??  
  
Aragorn ''niaisait'' sur la plage (il avait encore ses ''boxeur'' alors, ne pensez pas croche, Éomer ne l'aurait jamais regarder si...bon, vous savez ce que je veux dire alors, continuons). Il avait l'aire tellement gêner qu'Éomer se retins de rire. Jusqu'ici, il avait penser d'Aragorn qu'il était un homme courageux mais là, il ressemblait plus à un petit garçon de 5 ans qui avait peur de l'eau qu'à un roi.  
  
Aragorn : Ben là ! Je ne vais pas me déshabiller devant toi !!!! En plus, je suis sure que l'eau est froide !  
  
Éomer : Aller, je ne regarde pas et, l'eau ne te tuera pas !**il mit sa main où ses yeux et se tourna pour être dos à Aragorn qui hésitait encore...**puis, il entendit un GROS plouche!  
  
Cela faisait environs 5 minutes qu'ils se baignaient (ils gardaient leur distance ne voulant point se toucher ni même y penser!) et, chacun relaxait à sa façon.  
  
Éomer était étendu entre deux roches, à deux doigts de s'endormir, et, Aragorn faisait des longueur dans l'eau... Soudain, Aragorn perçut un bruit dans un des buissons qui bordait le lac...  
  
Aragorn : Heme... Éomer ?? Balbutina-t-il d'inquiétude sans quitter le buisson des yeux. Tu entends se bruit ??  
  
Éomer (qui était trop bien pour penser que quelque chose pouvait le déranger) : **petit gémissement du style : Fous moi la paix ***laisse moi, c'est un lapin, ne fait pas attention.  
  
Soudain, sur ces mots, le sois disant LAPIN sauta d'en arrière des buissons en brandissant son ÉPÉE et en criant un cris de guerre (qui ressemblait plus à un : Ha! ha ! qu'à un vraie crie de guerre) qui fut perçu de tout le monde. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'Aragorn (qui était le plus proche du buisson) ait reconnue la PERSONNE qui avait sortie des buissons et se cache immédiatement dans l'eau en un crie de surprise qui réveilla Éomer qui, lui aussi en voyant la FILLE qui avait sorti des buissons fit la même chose que son ami (tes comme dans les films, quand tout le monde crie en même temps...)  
  
Éomer **seul sa tête sortait de l'eau (en s'adressant à la fille)** : MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI ???  
  
Fille : C'est mon pays je te rappelle et, je te renvois la question MON FRÈRE !  
  
( Pour les pas vites qui n'avait pas comprit qui était la fille, c'est Éowyn, sa y est ? Vous avez compris ? Bon, reprenons!)  
  
Éomer : Nous étions venue te rendre visite!  
  
Aragorn **qui, lui, n'avait que ses yeux qui sortait de l'eau! (je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour parler en ayant la tête sous l'eau mais bon...disons qu'on sen fou)***: oui, c'est vraie!  
  
Éowyn : Bon ben, bienvenue ! Désoler de mon accueille mais, je ne savais pas qui vous étiez, je voulais vérifier (en fait, tout le monde savait qu'elle mentait, c'est sure que moi, à sa place, je serait rester aussi, voir deux beau mec de même en train de se baigner....hum !)  
  
Aragorn : Ha ! Pas grave ! he...dit, ca fait combien de temps que tu nous observais ???  
  
Éowyn : Assez de temps pour savoir qu'Éomer....Ton buste n'est pas due seulement au tonne de vêtements que tu porte (est-ce que vous avez compris ??? Si non ben....s'échez parce que, ne compter pas sur moi pour vous l'expliquez ! Mais, un petit indice...imaginez le haut d'Éomer !!!! HA MONDIEU !!!) mais bon, t'es mon frère alors..Et Aragorn, tu ne donnes pas ta place non plus....Mettons que, quand qu'on a vue le haut, on rêve de voir le bas !!! (ark, je suis d'égueulas ! Et, je tiens a m'excuser au près des c?ur sensible!)  
  
Éomer ***en mettant les bras en l'aire pour ensuite se laisser tomber dans l'eau*** : Ha pitié !!!!  
  
Aragorn **rougissant de plus en plus**: Heme... merci !!! Mais bon, il faudrait qu'on sorte de se lac et, tu en as déjà assez vue alors, si tu pourrais, stp, te retourner le temps qu'on sorte et qu'on remette nos vêtements...  
  
Éowyn : Bon, d'accore ! **aire déçus !***  
  
Une fois que nos deux superbes et magnifiques rois (j'adore se bout là, je me félicite!) aient revêtus leur vêtement, tous ( Éowyn montée sur le chevale d'Aragorn avec Aragorn (chanceuse) et, Éomer monté sur son cheval avec les provisions du voyage) se redirent au château...au début, tout le monde était un peu gênés de la situation auquel ils avaient du faire face (surtout Éowyn et Aragorn mais bon) mais lorsqu'Éomer se mit a rire de la face que nos deux amants (hi hi, on sait tous ca alors, je ne vous apprends rien), le malaise s'estompa. Puis, tous oublièrent et, ils partirent dans une autre discutions.  
  
En fait, tous oublièrent jusqu'à ce que...  
  
À suivre  
  
@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+ @+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimer mon deuxième chapitre...je sais, il est moins sérieux que le précèdent mais bon, j'avais envies de m'amuser un peu!!!  
  
Je ne sais pas si vous appréciez ma fic, au fait, je commence a avoir quelques doutes, je ne recois que deux reviews et, cela m'inquiète un peu, je ne sais pas si, ce manque de commentaire est du au fait que vous n'avez pas le temps ou, au fait que personnes ne lit ma fic. En fait, je sais que, je n'aurai jamais la réponse à cette question si personne ne m'envois de reviews. Je sais que, toutes les personnes qui écrivent des fics demande a avoir des reviews et, je trouve ca normale parce que, si on écrie des fics, c'est principalement pour les lecteurs (en tout cas, moi, c'est pour ca) et, le seul moyens pour savoir si on a réussis à vous faire aimer nos écris, c'est les reviews. Alors, s'il vous plait, si vous avez des suggestions, des critiques ou des commentaires à me faire, n'hésitez pas, je suis toujours là pour vous répondre. S'il vous plaît, dites moi vos opinions, c'est pas long de m'écrire un simple : Salut, ta fic est vraiment bonne, continue. En plus, vous pouvez faire un copier coller sur ce que je viens d'écrire alors, s'il vous plaît !  
  
Merci d'avance  
  
Bye bye  
  
-xxx-  
  
P.S. Si les reviews ne marchent pas, mon adresse e-mail c'est : CatIsa4@hotmail.com  
  
Et, dsl encore pour les fautes (j'ai essayer d'en corriger le plus possible mais bon) vous savez que je n'ai jamais été douer pour les éviter. Alors, n'en premier pas compte lorsque vous allez me donner votre opignon. 


End file.
